The Greatest Gift
by Belzzz
Summary: What do you give to the elf who turned your life around?  What should that gift say?  How can one gift make amends for past mistakes and pave the way for a future?  Is Artemis willing to give the up the one thing he holds more precious than gold?


He always knew it would come to this. He was after all, Artemis Fowl II. Such a simple choice, really. His degree in psychology seemed to be both a blessing and a curse. The absurdity of the internal debate was maddening. It was easy to read into his own actions and thoughts and come to a logical conclusion. With all of his extensive knowledge of, and even contributions to, the field, he still couldn't read _her_.

_No, _Artemis mentally disciplined himself. _I am simply letting my emotions cloud my judgment. I'm sure that, if given the appropriate amount of time, I could decipher her._

_ Of course, we would have all the time in the world to decipher her if she was ours_, his other side argued.

_I am not one to rush into things_, Artemis reasoned. _And especially not in such a cliché moment._

_ We've been waiting for this opportunity, _he stubbornly persisted. _If she walks away now, that path dissolves forever_.

The choice. Let her leave and try another day—no. He was fooling himself. There would be no other chance. At least on this could he be completely certain. Let her leave, or…

"Holly." It was barely a whisper. At first, he wasn't even sure she had heard him, but then she turned slightly.

"Artemis?" she spoke concernedly.

"Commander," said Artemis to Trouble, standing fully erect in an attempt to appeal to his military side while never taking his eyes from Holly's, "I would like to have a word with Captain Short before you depart."

The silence hung for only a moment before Trouble glanced at Holly. She tore her eyes away from his only long enough to nod her approval.

"You have five minutes, Fowl," said Trouble in his commander's tone. "The Sun is already showing over the walls around Fowl Manor. I'd like to make it back to Haven before too many Mud Men are out and about."

"Thank you, Commander," replied Artemis, eyes finally moving away from Holly. "Holly, if you please."

Artemis gestured up toward his room. Holly seemed to be repressing her training rather well considering her posture. After so much time together, he could see in her posture that she didn't tense as she began up the stairs. Quite the contrary. Her shoulders actually seemed to relax, even if only a little.

_No_, Artemis chided himself. _I am simply seeing what I want to see. I suppose it is preferable to imagined doubts, however_.

Once she reached the door, she turned. Artemis was surprised she had arrived at the entrance before him. As he had grown, his stride had given him an advantage in at least that area. Seeing her puzzled look, he quickened his pace and opened the door for her. She tried to catch his eyes, but Artemis was consciously avoiding them now.

_If I'm going to do this_, He reasoned, _I may as well try to remain somewhat articulate. Her eyes would eliminate that possibility._

He allowed himself a small hint of his vampire grin upon noticing that she remained relaxed even as he shut the door behind them. He was sure he wasn't imagining it now. She moved over to his bed and sat down. It was obvious she expected him to take his seat next to her. And her smile was so inviting, how could he resist?

Artemis decided to take a chance by sitting to her right close enough beside her that their shoulders just barely touched. Perhaps it was just the hint of pressure that caused her to react, but she did lean into him slightly. Away from Trouble, his posture gave way and he indulged himself by resting his elbows on his knees and cupping his hands. He was still level with Holly and so felt no qualms about his momentary slacking. Feigning interest in his hands, he was still aware of her eyes searching for his.

_Alas, _thought Artemis. _It seems I will receive no help from her. At least I can do this properly I suppose._

"Holly," started Artemis.

"Arty," she said with what he was almost certain was a small tremor.

Hearing this did nothing for his composure. Had anyone else called him by his mother's pet-name for him, he would have been irritated. Truthfully, he was even irked when his mother first started calling him by it. But not Holly. Not cutting like "Mud Boy" or even formal like "Artemis." It felt friendly, almost playful.

_I need to stop overanalyzing_, concluded Artemis. _Perhaps I could read her given ample time, but for now, I have only the information I've been over numerous times. This needs to be...me._

"Holly," began Artemis again, "I haven't been completely honest recently."

"Big surprise," Holly said with a small chuckle.

As heavenly as her laugh sounded, Artemis pressed on through the magical symphony she had incited within him.

"I know that may not come as a surprise," Artemis continued, "and judging by your joviality, I believe you were already aware of this."

"Arty," said Holly barely hiding a full smile, "I've come to assume you are always keeping something from me."

At this, he drooped his shoulders just enough to get the reaction he desired from her.

"But-," she went on, "I also believe the only reason you do is for me—err, for us. I mean the good of the People…"

She trailed off, but Artemis was fully aware of what she meant long before she began speaking. Both what she said, and almost said. They had known each other long enough and been through enough together that he could finish her sentences for her, were it not so terribly childish.

"So," probed Artemis, "you just take this fact for granted?"

"Well…" She let the word hang for a few seconds. "Didn't you just say that you were?"

"I—uh—yes, but," stammered Artemis.

"Uh?" Holly almost spat out. "Uh? Since when does the great Artemis Fowl utter such fillers?"

Artemis's heart sank. This was not how he had envisioned this moment. However, that was the point, was it not?

"I apologize," he spoke quietly, sure her laughing, though kind, would mask his words. "I was trying to give you a gift."

"Gift?" she asked, almost immediately calm.

"Well, yes," he forged ahead now that he had regained her full attention. "As you say, I have never been fully truthful with you, nor anyone else for that matter. Even enduring a mind wipe, I only trusted myself to reawaken my memories."

He paused a moment to internally laugh at himself while Holly remembered the moment.

"I must admit," he broke the silence, "I did put some thought into this gift, but I can assure you, that is where my plans cease."

"What are you trying to say, Artemis?" Holly asked, barely a whisper.

"In order to gain back your trust, I have concluded that I must give you mine," he stated. Silence fell over the room.

Before she could speak, he continued, "The reason my speech may seem a bit, off, is that I am not taking the time to phrase myself. I did not plan a single word I've let fall from my lips since we entered my room. For this moment, you can know that I trust you with everything I have."

"I—I," Holly seemed lost for words. It was a moment before she recovered, Artemis all the while focused on her eyes that now locked on his. "Why?"

"Why?" Artemis repeated.

"What brought about this sudden…trust?" she seemed to genuinely search for a replacement, finally settling on the word when she could find no other.

"I have two reasons," he said, careful to hide the nervousness from his voice.

"Yes?" Holly encouraged him on

"Firstly…" Artemis seemed to lose the remainder of his composure. He made sure to smile as he gazed into her eyes, however. "I believe it is customary, if not a bit old fashioned, to present a gift when asking for courtship."

He lifted his left hand shakily. By the time he placed it over her right hand resting on her knee, he was firm. He let the warmth radiate into him. The fact that he had made it this far exceeded his expectations. Basking in the glory of this small victory, he pushed his doubts away for what would surely come next.

Holly's eyes had followed his hand all the way to hers. She hadn't protested or moved away, but he would not allow himself to believe it was from shock. Her eyes seemed to fight their way back to his. What she finally said was only slightly unexpected.

"Courtship?" she half whispered, half spoke. "Even when you aren't phrasing your sentences to sound poetic or intelligently smug, you're still Artemis Fowl…my Arty."

The last two words weren't a question, but sought approval. It was as if she had to be sure she understood what he was implying without directly saying.

"Allow me to elaborate with my second purpose in presenting you with this gift, Holly," he spoke her name with a new reverence. He was so very close. "Though it has a customary purpose, my main goal is not that. I seek something greater. In renewing the trust between us, which I hope I have done, I aim to make amends for lying to you."

"You don't have to do that," Holly said, though it was barely audible.

"Ah," corrected Artemis, "but that I do. For you see, it was said that because of my actions, my elf kissing days were over. And that is something I simply cannot live with, considering I intend to seal my proposal in that precise way because…I love you Holly.

Artemis didn't mentally discipline himself for his brief pause before the last four words. He didn't play back his speech in his mind to correct any errors or to make future notes. He didn't even try to remember Holly's reactions in an attempt to read her because, at that moment, she quickly made her thoughts quite clear. As soon as the final word escaped his lips, she occupied them.

It was everything he had hoped for, and more. The sweet moment had clearly passed as she kissed him. All the tension built up and the emotions between them all came to a head in one passionate kiss. As her lips moved over his, he took charge from some primal place deep within his otherwise cultured mind. Allowing himself only a small moment, well small considering the time he had been waiting, he reached up to caress her cheek to gently break their embrace.

Her eyes looked accusingly at him, filled with concern that she had done something unsatisfactory. He quickly soothed her with a look that was undeniably one of satisfaction. As she relaxed Artemis softly took her chin between his thumb and forefinger and brought her close to rest his forehead against hers.

As he spoke, his lips barely brushed hers. "I'll take it you accept my gift." It wasn't a question. "Now, I believe I made a commitment to Commander Kelp downstairs about having you back in five minutes."

"He can wait," Holly pouted in a way that Artemis could already tell would be a formidable obstacle in future debates with his elf.

"We should make a good impression on the Commander if you plan to come back to me soon." Artemis reasoned. He quickly kissed her sweetly before she could react. "Which I certainly hope you do. Besides, my love, we have the rest of our lives to continue where we've left off."


End file.
